Mulheres!
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: No final da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja,Sasuke tenta se redimir com seus amigos.


Mulheres.

Conheci algumas mulheres

nestes anos em que vivi

Umas com o rosto angelical

Outras nem tão bonitas

Umas eram atenciosas

Outras carinhosas...

Algumas mulheres parecem não ser daqui

Talvez não sejam mesmo,

são tão diferentes!

**Uma** me amou eternamente

Algumas dançavam bem,

outras divinamente.

Algumas eram bruxas

e me enfeitiçaram...

Com poucas algum tempo eu dividi

Outras não souberam do amor aproveitar

e as perdi...

Apesar de serem poucas,

me perdi e fiquei só!

Todas traziam lições

estampadas no rosto

Mas nenhuma destas lições

eu assimilei.

Me achava o máximo

desprezando algumas mulheres

Que cruzavam meu caminho...

Me perdi dentro de tanto talvez,

de tantos senões.

Perdi minhas mulheres,

Elas passaram e eu não vi!

Hoje sinto saudades

de cada uma daquelas mulheres

Cada uma foi um tesouro

que o destino me presenteou.

Joguei fora oportunidades

que jamais voltarão.

Hoje não as vejo como simples mulheres

São tesouros que os céus nos concedem.

São águas cristalinas

que matam nossa sede

São porto seguro

onde podemos encostar

Nossa cabeça cansada para dormir

e até chorar...

Mas o destino,essa menina brincalhona,

não guarda mágoas...

E novamente nos presenteia

com mais um tesouro...

Pode ser ouro,uma brilhante,

um rubi,ou outro qualquer...

Mas sempre teremos mulheres

a nos encantar.

Algumas iluminando,outras brilhando

Todas nos amando.

-Sasuke,acorda! - era o meu melhor amigo me chamando - Não desiste agora,sasuke. Nós ganhamos!

No final eu pude perceber o quão idiota eu fui. Naruto conseguiu me tirar da escuridão e nos juntamos na Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja. Ninguém era páreo para o Madara,mas como nos meus tempos do Time 7,eu e Naruto formamos a dupla perfeita e conseguimos derrotá-lo.

- Sasuke,fica longe da luz! - até num momento desses esse idiota diz bobagens. - Você não vai morrer.

A luta foi difícil. O Hachibi foi capturado e o arsenal do Madara ficou praticamente impossível de acreditar. Oito bijuus sob o seu comando. Naruto dominando a kyuubi e eu com o fuumetsu mangekyo sharingan fizemos uma luta inédita na história do mundo ninja. Ninguém se atrevia a interferir na nossa luta. Mas eu não posso culpá-los. Se eu estivesse no lugar deles vendo duas pessoas lutando contra oito bijuus durante cinco dias ( foram cinco longos dias de luta ) sem desistir eu não iria interfirir.

- sasuke,seu idiota. Porque você fez aquilo?!

Depois de derrotarmos os bijuus,só faltava derrotar o Madara. Mas eu e Naruto já estavamos quase sem chakra.

- _Sasuke,eu estou disposto a morrer lutando. E você?_

_- Se eu for morrer lutando ao lado de um velho amigo eu estou. O que pretende fazer? _

_- Eu vou realizar o jutsu que o meu pai criou,mas isso vai custar minha vida e eu não tenho chakra suficiente pra isso. Seu mangekyo pode copiar e usá-lo ao mesmo tempo que eu?_

_- Eu consigo. Isso vai nos matar,certo?_

_- Se não quiser você não precisa fazer isso,Sasuke._

_- Naruto... Ela me odeia?_

_- A Sakura-chan não te odeia. Se estiver achando que ela te esqueceu,não se preocupe porque ela ainda te ama._

_- Vamos logo com esse jutsu porque eu não tenho o dia todo!_

Seguramos o Madara pelos ombros e realizamos o **Shiki Fuujin**. Mas sem que o Naruto percebesse eu fiz o efeito colateral do jutsu vir todo para mim. Depois de todo esse tempo que ele levou pra me salvar eu não poderia deixá-lo morrer aqui.

Conseguimos! Madara está morto,mas o Naruto percebeu oque eu estava fazendo e anulou o jutsu.

Agora eu estou numa maca dentro de uma tenda. Só consigo ouvir o choro do Naruto e sentir uma imensa dor no peito.

- Naruto,cadê a Sakura?

- Ela já tá vindo. Porque você fez aquilo?! Era pra nós dois morrermos,não você! Eu prometi pra Sakura-chan que ia te trazer vivo pra ela. Mas quando ela descobrir oque você fez ela vai querer me matar!

- Sasuke-kun! - eu vi Sakura entrando na tenda.

- Sakura,eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Não diga nada! Pode piorar o seu estado!

- Não adianta,Sakura. Eu vou morrer!

- Por favor,Sasuke-kun. Não morra! - vi Sakura desabar em lágrimas. Aquilo me partiu o coração.

- Sakura,aishite... - não pude terminar de falar. Minha visão escureceu. Eu morri. No final da minha vida,passei por cima do meu orgulho idiota,passei pro lado daqueles que eu nunca deveria ter abandonado. Tudo isso pra dizer pra ela que eu a amo. _Sakura,eu te amo. _Isso é o que eu ganho por abandonar a mulher que verdadeiramente me amou: morrer justamente quando eu ia dizer que a amo.

Pelo menos minha última visão foi boa. Meu melhor amigo,Uzumaki Naruto e minha amada,Haruno Sakura.

Se as mulheres soubessem como elas têm um poder incrível de nos manipular com os seus sorrisos ou seus assuntos triviais,que nós dizemos ser uma futilidade,mas no fundo adoramos ouvir,com certeza elas estariam sempre sorrindo.

Sakura... Aishiteru!


End file.
